


Sweet Treats

by GoringWriting



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Written for the promptMost of me is here going "oh god I have to catch up on Gotham WHAT has he done now" but for the bit that isn't, he finds a favourite coffee shop/24 hour convenience store and adopts the person working night shift (whether or not the person knows it)? Go as light or as dark as you like.I decided to do a 24 hour bakery because I am craving muffins





	Sweet Treats

Zsasz isn’t really paying attention to the where he’s walking. He knows Gotham like the back of his hand, but as he walks down a familiar street he sees an unfamiliar sight. Where an abandoned bookstore used to be, there is now a fancy new bakery and when Zsasz gets a whiff of the smells from inside his mouth waters. He never gets to eat when he’s on the job, and he’s almost always on the job. Except on nights like tonight when The Boss and Riddler are having date night.

Zsasz opens the door to the bakery and takes a deep breath in and savors the smells. He always did have a thing for sweets. 

“Hi there,” the woman behind the counter says giving him a huge smile. Zsasz gives her a smile and walks over to peer into the case of muffins.

“Hi welcome to Sinful Delights. My name is Madison, all our items are baked fresh everyday and since it’s our grand opening you get your first purchase for half off,” she says and Zsasz has to appreciate her work ethic. Straight, to the point kind of people have always been his favorite.

“My name’s Victor. What do you recommend?” Zsasz asks.

“Any allergies?”

“Nope, I eat anything,” Zsasz says.

“Well then, our chocolate lava muffin is my favorite. But I’m biased since I created them,” Madison says and points to the muffin in question and Zsasz asks for two.

“Would you like anything to drink? We have milk, soda, water, tea, coffee, and hot chocolate,” Madison says.

“Hot chocolate,” Zsasz says and pays before sitting at the counter.

“So, what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

“I’m a student at Gotham University and I needed a job. Luckily this place just opened and was looking for someone with my schedule. The owner is okay, he let me make a couple different pastries. He’s almost never here,” she says wiping down the counter and swapping her latex gloves for fresh ones.

“Do you live close by?” Zsasz asks.

“Across the street,” she answers and then Zsasz can see her start to worry about telling a complete stranger that.

“Don’t worry, I only asked because if you lived more than a block away I was going to walk you. This city is not safe for anyone. Why would you even want to go to Gotham U?”

“It had the best financial aid,” Madison says topping off his hot chocolate, on the house.

“Still, there had to be other schools that were safer choices. What are you studying anyway?” 

“Psychology,” she says.

“We have enough shrinks around here,” Zsasz says waving his hand to indicate the entirety of Gotham.

“I know but I want to focus on criminal psychology,” Madison says.

“I can see where Gotham would be your best bet,” Zsasz says.

“I know hopefully I can study some of the criminal elements in the city for my research paper,” Madison says.

“Wait, study the criminal element? That'll get you killed in less than one heartbeat,” Zsasz says.

“I'll be careful,” she says

“No. There is no being careful when it comes to Gotham. It's either don't do the stupid thing or die,” Zsasz says.

“So, enough about me. What do you do,” she asks.

“Hitman, bodyguard, assassin, and torturer,” Zsasz says and Madison barely even blinks at him.

“And you talk about me being in danger,” Madison says and pops a cookie into her mouth.

“Stealing from your job? How naughty,” Zsasz says.

“I’m allowed a break since I worked all day and all this stuff will go to waste if no one eats it...Actually do you know any homeless shelters around here? I should take them there,” Madison says.

“There’s one down here but I wouldn’t recommend you go there by myself. It’s a dangerous down there,” Zsasz says.

“Want go with me?”

“I’ll just bring them myself, I don’t want you there at all. Too many members of the mafia hang out there for you to be safe,” Zsasz says and takes the tray to his car and takes them to the homeless shelter after secretly slipping a twenty into the tip jar.

Later that day Zsasz is in Oswald’s office watching them meet with a criminal who wants a license. Zsasz isn’t really listening until he hears Ed say, “You want to rob a bakery at two in the morning?” and Zsasz’s head shoots up.

“The place is real popular and at two there’s only one worker there and she can easily be taken out with a hit to the jaw or something,” the crook says and Zsasz clenches his teeth.

“Please, give me a moment, would like to confirm your intel,” Oswald says and the crook is shown out and Oswald turns to Zsasz.

“Victor, I can feel you seething behind me. What is it?”Oswald says turning to him.

“I met the counter girl this morning. She’s a good egg.” 

“And you don’t want her to get hurt,” Oswald says a small smile on his face.

“Yeah. that’s exactly it. She’s just trying to work, go to school, and not get hurt in Gotham,” Zsasz says.

“Alright Victor. I will put that bakery and her under my protection so you have full rights to protect her,” Oswald says and summons the crook back in and tells him to bug off.

“Thanks Boss,” Zsasz says once the crook is gone.

“Of course Victor. You have been loyal to me since the start have never once asked me for a favor,” Oswald says and Ed smiles.

“Thank you. I actually do have a favor to ask of both of you,” Zsasz says.

“Oh?”

“The girl...Madison...she’s studying the criminal element in Gotham for her class, and I was hoping you would let her write her paper on you Boss,” Zsasz says.

“Of course, I love talking about the success of our criminal empire,” Oswald say holding Ed’s hand. Zsasz smiles and goes to check on Madison. When he walks in he can see a couple of college age guys standing there and Madison has a black eye.

“So, you still don’t want to go out with me?” The biggest guy that in Zsasz’s opinion looks more like a thumb than a man says and Madison glares at him.

“Go to hell, you look like a thumb,” Madison says rubbing where the bruise is around her eye and Zsasz clenches his fist. How dare that...that...hit a woman. Zsasz is a killer and a hit man but he would never do that.

“Ummm. excuse me,” Zsasz says and the men turn to look at him.

“Shit, that’s Victor Zsasz,” one of them says and Zsasz assumes he must be local, or been at Gotham U awhile.

“So? This isn’t any of his business,” Thumb says.

“Actually the shop and the girl are under Penguin’s protection. Two of you can leave but the Thumb over here stays,” Zsasz says and the guy’s buddies leave him there.

“Apologize to the lady,” Zsasz says.

“What? No!” he says and Zsasz pulls one of his handguns.

“Apologize and maybe I won’t shoot you,” Zsasz says.

“Sorry,” Thumb throws over his shoulder.

“I don’t think that was very sincere. What do you think?” Zsasz says looking up at Madison.

“Just let the idiot go, he’s not worth it,” Madison says and Zsasz motions the guy to leave, little does Thumb know but the Zsaszettes are waiting to take him to the basement, where Zsasz will teach him how to treat a woman. 

“Welcome back Vic,” Madison says and Zsasz smiles.

“Hey, guess who got you an interview with Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma. As well as their amazing hitman, Victor Zsasz and later today I’ll try to get you one with Jim Gordon,” Zsasz says and Madison smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek and hugs him.

“Thank you so much Vic,” She says.

“Of course, there are few people who are nice to me just for the sake of being nice. I appreciate it,” Zsasz says buying two cups of coffee and a hot chocolate and again leaves another large tip. 

When he walks into the GCPD everyone turns their eyes to him and reach for their guns.

“I come in peace. This is a purely social call,” Zsasz says as Jim and Harvey walk in.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Harvey asks as Zsasz passes both men coffee.

“I’m here to ask for a favor. I have this acquaintance, she’s writing a paper about the criminals here in Gotham. I was hoping you’d let her interview her,” Zsasz says as Harvey checks his coffee for poison.

“What?” Jim asks and Zsasz rolls his eyes.

“I know someone who goes to Gotham U, she asked me to get her an interview with you so she could talk to you about some of the criminals you’ve faced,” Zsasz says and Harvey raises an eyebrow.

“What’s the catch? Why would you help some random college student?” Harvey asks and Zsasz shrugs.

“It’s how I celebrate the Holidays,” Zsasz lies with a shrug and Jim sighs.

“Fine, she can interview us,” Jim says and Zsasz smiles.

“I’ll have her call you then,” Zsasz says walking out.

“Wait, how do you know my number?” Jim asks confused but Zsasz is already gone.

Three months later Zsasz is seated in Gotham U’s auditorium watching Madison go up onto the stage to accept her diploma. Just as she’s about to receive it a couple of thugs rush in to rob the visiting parents and faculty. Zsasz rolls his eyes and takes them all out within five minutes, flipping off various chairs walls and even the stage, he even lets Madison handle one, after all it is her graduation they crashed.

“Best. Graduation. Ever.” Madison says grinning at Zsasz as she shoves one of the would be crooks off the stage causing him to hit his head and pass out.

“Please, continue,” Zsasz says to the Dean as the last crook is dealt with before sitting back in his seat and clapping and whistling for Madison when she finally gets her diploma. She leaps off the stage and into Zsasz’s arms for a big hug.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi @hotforcaptaincold. My asks are always open


End file.
